


There's a pina colada somewhere with my name on it.

by Little Whispers (jw84)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry and OOC, F/M, Final Straw, Hermione decides it's 'fuck this shit o'clock' and taps out, Hermione explodes, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Short One Shot, nope nope nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jw84/pseuds/Little%20Whispers
Summary: One Shot.The first few days of 8th year do not go well.Rather than take it, Hermione drops the f'bomb, drops the mic and taps out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	There's a pina colada somewhere with my name on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day at work (make that week.... no make that year) and Hermione knows how I feel.  
> This is for anyone who's ever wanted to actually say what was on their mind and has had enough.

______________

‘Enough!’ Professor McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes tightly closed ‘You will work together and you will do what I have asked, without complaint. We’ve been through a war for goodness sake. If you have a problem with my instruction or each other more to the point, you can hand over your badges and I will find someone else who can do the job without fuss.’

Both Heads sat still, red in the face. Draco kept his gaze somewhere over Headmistress McGonagall’s shoulder while Hermione stared at her right in the eyes while her jaw ticked. Slowly, Hermione stood, she placed both her palms flat on the desk and learnt forward over McGonagall who was sat upright in the chair opposite.

‘You’re right’. Hermione said in a quiet, cold tone laced with years of pent up anger. ‘We have been through a war. A war that stole my childhood, my innocence, my family, and almost my life – I was used like a chess pawn by you bloody ‘adults’. I was hunted, defamed, fucking tortured and left to die - while you did what exactly Minerva? Where were you through all this?!’

McGonagal’s face instantly heated turning bright red, in all her years Hermine had NEVER spoken to her like this.

Anger was taking over Hermione now. ‘I am not a child, I am 18 years of bloody age and have been through more in the last 7 years than most would in 2 lifetimes. I might be back at ‘school’ but I will no longer be spoken to like I’m ‘lesser than’ by HIM’ - she snarled as she whirled to point her finger in Draco’s face - ‘or a god dam first year by YOU for that matter.’ She said glaring back at McGonagall

‘You think I didn’t have a dozen other options??!! I agreed to come back here, despite everything - and against my own wishes, to help - to YET AGAIN do what was expected of me by you, by the wider public and by the ministry, but for what!! To be abused, treated like crap AGAIN, and all within TWO DAYS of the new school year! I have had a gutful of being spoked to and treated like shit by that scum and his ilk?! You let this shitty, venomous behaviour happen for 6 fucking years, and even after everything I am meant to just sit back and bite my tongue? And what the fuck were you thinking making him head boy may I add?!’

‘Ms Grang-’

‘NO!’ Hermione raged, ‘you don’t get to interrupt me McGonagall! I’ve listened all my damn life and now I’m going to be heard’.

‘Hermione’ Dumbledore’s portrait started ‘I think we all need to ju-

‘Jam it up your crusty dead ass Dumbledore- you’re the fucking worst of the lot of them, moving FUCKING KIDS around like chess pieces in a god dam WAR you selfish piece of shit’ with a wave of her wand the portraits were silenced

‘I am flat out DONE WITH THIS SHIT’. Hermione ripped her heads badge from her chest and stabbed it down into the wood of the desk.

‘Miss Granger, surely we can work this out!’ McGonagall exclaimed. ‘You’ve been under a lot of stress and, I admit I may have come down a little too hard without fully understanding the circumstances’

‘There is nothing to work out. I’m done. You can count me out.’

‘H-Hermione, I’m.. I’m s-sorry, truly’ Draco stuttered ‘You can’t be serious, you’ve been wanting this since your first day here. Professor this was my fault, it’s no excuse I know - I reverted to old habits because I don’t know what the hell to do now’

Hermione breathed out a frustrated laugh. ‘I’m s-s-sorry!? Like one fucking apology NOW fixes everything?!”

Face still red and eye’s now glassy professor McGonagall looked into Hermione’s stony eyes and tried again ‘We can forget the last hour ever happened, start now afresh, make tomorrow and the next better yes? You don’t really want to step down from head girl, do you?’

‘You misunderstood me. When I said ‘I’m done’ I didn’t mean the Head Girl position. I meant I’m done with everything to do with Hogwarts. In fact, I think I’m pretty much done with all of it - with London with the wizarding world in this country all together. Cocktails in Fiji sounds about as opposite from here as I could get at this moment so maybe I’ll put that on the agenda for tomorrow. Clearly there has been no genuine welcome or care for me over the years… so I will gladly, finally say goodbye to it. Everyone can pretty much get fucked!’

Both Draco and Professor McGonagall’s mouths dropped.

‘I’ll be packed and gone within the hour’

And with that she was gone. The door slammed so hard on the wayout Dumbledore’s portrait fell to the floor face first.

She’d owl Harry from the Beach.


End file.
